Dreams Come True in Hollywood
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kaitlyn's dreams come true when she catches a certain blonde star's eye. Dedicated to Diddle10, HAPPY BDAY! EVERYONE READ AND WISH HER A HAPPY BDAY OR VOLDEMORT WILL RISE AGAIN! Yup, I went there. RPF ONESHOT, COMPLETE


**God, I've been wanting to do this for so long. Seriously, I've had no time, and now I do, so HA!**

** Hope you like it. This is dedicated to Diddle10. Happy almost birthday! I'll be on vacay during your real birthday, so here is an early present!**

Kaitlyn was cheering and screaming. His blonde hair was flawless, his smile wide and bright as fan's screamed.

This twenty two year old super-fan of Harry Potter had won tickets to the premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 in Hollywood. She was looking for one person and one alone.

Tom Felton.

Kaitlyn had been in love with Tom Felton for just about forever, and she was one of those people that had posters dominating their bedroom, every book and movie, and even wrote fan fictions about her favorite actor.

So, when the radio announced a contest for a free ticket to the premiere, of course Kaitlyn called the radio station for half an hour straight. And when she heard the DJ on the other line, she bit her finger and tried not to squeal. The question for the tickets had been: Name two ingredients in Polyjuice Potion.

You weren't a true Harry Potter fan unless you knew that, and that is how she ended up beside the red carpet, wearing a sparkly purple dress, strapless and flaring out from her waist to her knees and accentuating her just as sparkly green eyes. A backstage pass hung from her neck for later, and she marveled in the envious stares she had been shot all night. Her silky golden chestnut hair was pulled up loosely in a bun, a few curls framing the milky white but slightly flushed skin on her cheeks. She thought she looked beautiful.

And apparently, so did Tom Felton.

Her breath hitched in her own throat as Kaitlyn saw Tom, waving at fans and smiling, but never getting closer than about 10 feet away. Then his eyes caught hers, and he smiled. Right. At. Her.

Kaitlyn didn't care he was famous. Kaitlyn didn't care he was hot. Kaitlyn had heard so many things about was a selfless, kind, generous person he was and that's why she loved him so much. Plus, he was splendid actor, and definitely lucked out in the looks department.

So when he slowly approached her, the blush on her cheeks burned.

"Hello," he said. Kaitlyn's eyes widened, but she kept her cool.

"Well, Tom Felton is talking to me. Excuse me, I'm going to wake up from my dream now," Kaitlyn joked. He chuckled, his voice gruff and his British accent just plain adorable.

"I heard you were the one who won the radio contest," he said, pointing to my backstage pass. "Visit me first tonight, yeah?"

Kaitlyn gulped with a goofy smile and nodded. Tom sent her a wink before going to sign more autographs. When he was out of earshot, Kaitlyn squealed and smiled at the fan girls next to her who were squealing right along with her.

10 minutes later, after getting autographs from Emma Watson and Helena Bonham-Carter, she filed into the theatre and sat. She looked for the familiar head of blonde hair, but didn't see him. Relaxing into her chair, she enjoyed the movie. She cried when she saw Fred, she cheered when Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix, and awed at the cuteness of little Albus Severus Potter. The credits rolled.

Silence.

Then, deafening applause rang out, cheers and whistles and screams made Kaitlyn's head spin. Then, she realized it was time to visit Tom.

The theatre had rooms where the stars would relax afterwards, so she roamed the hallways until she found Tom's. Shyly, she knocked.

"Come in!" his voice exclaimed.

Slowly, she opened the door and saw Tom lounging on a couch.

"Hi, Tom," Kaitlyn greeted.

"Hi." He seemed a bit shy. "I didn't catch your name outside."

"Kaitlyn. You don't need to tell me yours though," Kaitlyn joked lightheartedly. He chuckled, patting the spot next to him on the couch. She sat with a bright smile.

"I must say, Kaitlyn, you look positively beautiful tonight," he breathed, his cheeks turning red.

_Oh my God_, she thought, _Oh my God oh my God he just called me beautiful and he's_ blushing _and OH MY GOD!_

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. Tom took in a slightly shaky breath.

"How much longer are you going to be in town?" he asked.

"A few more days. Why?"

"Well…I was wondering if maybe I could take you out to dinner tomorrow."

Her heart stopped. Her heart stopped beating right then and there because Tom Felton just asked her out. TOM. FELTON.

"Umm…of course! I'd love to," she smiled a huge smile.

"You're…you're just going on a date with me because I'm Tom Felton aren't you?" he asked sadly. She shook her head.

"Of course not!" Gently, she touched his hand, reveling in the way his ears turned pink. "I've heard so much about you Tom. I could care less if you're famous. I could care less that you're basically the most handsome human being alive. You're kind and selfless and sweet and an absolute gentleman and I like you for you. Although, I haven't gotten the chance to get to know you, so I believe a date is a fabulous idea," she said happily. He looked up, his beautiful eyes sparkling.

"You mean that?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she reassured him, giving his fingers a squeeze. He shot her a shy smile.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you, Kaitlyn." He handed her a small slip of paper. "Here's my number. Call me and give me directions to your hotel. Pick you up at 7."

He shot her another wink and her cheeks turned red.

"Has anyone ever told you you're very cute when you blush?" he asked quietly. Kaitlyn noticed he was leaning in slightly, just so. So, taking the initiative, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"No. Has anyone ever told you the same thing?" she asked, leaning in slightly. Their faces were about an inch apart.

"No," he breathed silently.

Then their lips touched.

Fireworks. No, nuclear explosion. No wait, better than that. It was a nuclear war.

They pulled away all too soon, Kaitlyn letting out a soft giggle.

"Well, that was the single best thing I've ever experienced," he said goofily. Kaitlyn giggled again.

"Wouldn't you rather be kissing some famous girl? Why me?" she asked.

"Because you seem…real, Kaitlyn. A lot of famous girls I meet are shallow, and the ones I like are just like sisters to me. But, I haven't known you long enough to really know who you are," he said slyly with a crooked grin.

"Well, you have tomorrow night to get to know me, Mr. Felton. I'll call you."

She stood and walked out, blushing at his parting words.

"Looking forward to it, beautiful."

**You loved it Kaitlyn, you know you did. ;) I know you're not 22, but I'm not making Tom Felton a pedophile. That's just not right.**

** Kaitlyn, you're one of my best friends. We've been through everything together, through thick and thin. Through break-ups and make-ups, fighting and crying and loving and laughing, you've been there, and I love you for it. You'll always be my best friend. I'll never forget you until the day I die. You're forever imprinted in my memories, and you're just…the most amazing friend and writing buddy I've ever had and ever will have. No one compares to you, Katy, you're perfect. I've never had a bigger honor than calling you my best friend :)**

** Don't you just love when I get sentimental? Lol Bye Katy! HAPPY B-DAY!**


End file.
